Life is tough
by jacobblackxox
Summary: This story is just about Renesmee and Jacob and how they become a couple. Just plz read and I hope you like my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

It has been five years since I became a vampire and gave birth to my daughter Renesmee. Tomorrow is my birthday and who knows what Alice will do. I keep thinking to myself what bad can she do take me shopping! I was laying in my bed when I heard a sound from Nessie's room.

"Momma Momma I'm hungry." Ness said.

Edward was at the main house and Jacob was sleeping 'outside' the house. I went in her room and cradled her in my arms and ran to the main house. Everyone got up from where they were and greeted us. Alice and Esme kissed our cheeks. Jasper and Emmett gave us a warm smile. Rose and Carlisle came to hug and kiss us, and must importantly Edward my 'husband' came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I guess I forgot why I came and started kissing Edward until Ness said "hungry hungry." Esme rushed to the kitchen and asked "Ness what do you want eggs or pancakes."

I guess Jake came in and said pancakes because Ness was so excited. I turned to face Jacob suddenly Ness was out of my arms and into Jake's. I just smiled and walked over to the piano where Edward was.

Couple minutes later Esme said "breakfast for the half humans."

Jake and Ness who were on the couch now got up and walked to the kitchen. After they finished Edward and I took Renesmee to our house to take a bath and get ready for the day.

When we reached the house Ness took a bath and me and Edward got dressed. I wore a purple tank top with a blue short pants and purple flats. It was a really hot in Forks . It was very rare to be sunny in Forks so I wanted to enjoy it has much as possible. I ran to Nessie's room picked out her clothes and ran back to my room. I picked out a pink tank top, blue short pants and pink flats. Couple minutes later she came out with a yellow sundress and yellow flats. Jacob ran into the room looked at Ness breathing very fast as ever and told us that Esme wanted Edward. Edward turned to face me walked over kissed me, turned to Ness kissed her on the cheek and ran off. I looked at Jacob with a questioned look. They just smiled and I turned to the bed. I ran to the bed and closed my eyes. Couple hours later I opened my eyes Jacob and Ness weren't there. I went to Ness's room and they were in the bed together sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to. I woke her up an told Ness I wanted to talk to her.

" Ness what did your daddy tell you."

" He said I couldn't sleep with Jake until he gives permission."

" Exactly now if daddy didn't already hear Alice's mind you need to tell him."

" Tell him but mom….."

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

" Ok but mom can you be there he will tear my head off."

" OK." I kissed her then ran to my room. I then realized I didn't hunt since Tuesday and today was Friday. I felt the burning in my throat but I didn't want to go because Edward would be worried. Later Edward came and we went hunting. When we came back Ness ran to the door and hugged me and Edward.

She mouthed to me "Do I have to now."

I mouthed back " yes you do now right now."

She sighed and pulled Edward's arm to carry him to our room. She sat down and explained.

"Dad mom told me to tell you this but I'm scared." He said.

"What do you have to tell me Ness."

"Well um…." Ness hid her face and said

"Dad I slept with Jacob. I was sleepy he was sleepy and I didn't want him to sleep on the floor."

"WHAT DID I TELL THAT MUTT. DOES HE UNDERSTAND ANYTHING."

"But dad it wasn't his fault I didn't want him to sleep on the floor."

" That mutt! He's going to die!"

"Dad don't kill him. I love him dad."

"You what! You love him how could you."

Suddenly Esme and Alice stepped in.

Esme said " I'm sorry about disturbing you but we need Edward for a minute please."

Edward turned to me then Ness then Esme then Alice and then he was off. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. Suddenly Jacob ran in the and embraced Renesmee.

" Ness don't cry daddy was just upset. Ness don't cry please." I pleaded.

Jacob tried next. "Ness don't cry whatever happens I still love and I will always love you."

"I know but daddy was shouting at me and he would never let us be together."

"Don't worry Ness I will talk to daddy I will force him. He will give up after I finish with him." I said.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much mommy."

"Don't worry about it honey you're my daughter after all."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen I am greatly happy about that." Jacob smirked.

Moments later Edward came back. As soon as Edward came in the room I pulled down my shield explained and called Ness and Jake into the room. Edward sat them on the bed and I pulled my shield back up and sat besides them.

"Ness I'm sorry of how I acted I was very mad and I'm sorry."

"It's ok daddy I understand but can me and Jake be together please daddy." I pulled down my shield and begged with Ness and Jake. Moments later the whole family was in the room begging with us. Then Edward looked defeated and said. 'yes'. Renesmee ran off the bed and ran to hug Edward. Then me then Jake. Edward mouthed something to Jacob and then they were gone. Then Alice ran to Ness and said

"Time for a party." Everyone laughed and the Edward and Jacob came back. Everyone left I wandered why. Then, Edward was pulling me with him to the main house.

Ok I know it might not be that good but I'm trying this book might have 17 chapter and maybe a sequel thank you all whoever is reading this book and have a nice day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review unlike the other story i wrote only has 2 review plese review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

><p>Renesmee's POV<p>

Right after everyone left Jacob sat me on the bed.

"Renesmee i am in love with you. I can't live without you. I imprinted on you and now I can't stay away from you. I've spent five years with you and Renesmee, I know you love me too. I just really wanted to do this to explain and show how much I love you." he said.

I didn't understand what he was saying he said show me how much he loved me. He cupped my face in his hand, leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine. His hands went around my neck, mine in his jet black hair. We tore apart for breath but I was wrong he was finished.

"I love you Renesmee." He said staring deep in my eyes.

" I love you too Jake." I said staring back into his eyes. He smiled at the words that came out of my mouth.

"You now Jake I can't believe for five years you've loved me and acted like a friend." I said.

He got up and he picked me up and set me on my feet. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't believe it either." He said

I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow.

"Ow that hurt.' He said rubbing his stomach.

" Yeah right." I said

"Ok you don't believe me then." He said. Then he started tickling me.

" Jake stop." I said laughing as hard as possible.

I dropped on the bed and he climbed on top of me. He started tickling me again I laughed harder. He stopped tickling me and started laughing also.

"Lets go downstairs." He said

"Ok lets go." I said

He got up and held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. We walked down the stairs awaiting an Alice at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Ness." She said.

"Hey Alice." I said confused

"Don't worry Ness I'm not doing anything secretly.' She said.

'Ok. Can I get pass now." I said.

She moved out the way and I walked down followed by Jacob.

"Ok listen Ness you and Jacob are going to dance lessons because I see something happening in the future surprising because I can't see you clearly. You are going to learn how to waltz. Carlisle and Esme come on take them." Alice said

**Alice's POV **

"Ok everyone listen up. Bella's birthday is tomorrow. Edward take Bella away and do something just keep it quiet ok. Get a move on" I yelled.

"Ok Alice but I doubt that will happen.

But none the less there is probably going to be A LOT of screaming. He smiled at the thought I gogged.

Then Edward and Bella was gone. There were still some shopping to do. I decided to take all girls out to the mall after half of the things were done maybe around 2.

"Rose get the streamers, Emmett help her. Jasper get the lights and I'll help you once in a while."

"Alice what will you do when your not helping Jasper."

"Um…. I'll direct."

Couple hours later Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob stepped in.

"Hey guys." Renesmee and Jacob said together.

"Hey guys. Ness and Jake test the food Carlisle and Esme can you help Jasper with the lights."

"Alice not to bother you but what do you need food for?" Jacob asked.

"Well you guys are still humans right and you will get hungry right." Everyone started laughing at my joke.

"Everyone back to work." I yelled.

Bella's POV

Ugh….Edward harder."

"Damn it Bella you are sexy."

He was rubbing himself on me and he was moaning and I was screaming

"Ugh…... Bella honey remember what Alice said."

"Ugh…. Edward."

"Well what did she say sweetheart." He asked. I didn't want to answer the question because I couldn't help but scream.

"Um…. She said don't make noise." I said sighing

"Exactly." He said I was getting really annoyed with him he wanted to listen to Alice after all my birthday was tomorrow this could be my pre-present.

"Well how in the hell am I supposed to keep it down if your so fucking good."

"Bella sweetie try I'm trying and I'm doing well. Try moaning and not screaming."

I didn't know if that will work moaning is just as loud as screaming especially if he's going hard and fast.

"Fine I'll try but I doubt that will happen."

This went on for five hours I took of his clothes and he took of mine. I stared at his body in amazement then I went down his body and stopped at his manhood. I was about to suck it but Edward stopped me.

Bella, love you don't have to do it." He said.

I didn't care I continued where I left off. I sucked his hard manhood. He held on the bed head while I sucked.

"Bella love stop or I'm going to do something to you you wouldn't like." He said moaning.

"Go right ahead love." I provoked.

He flipped me over so he was hovering over me and then he put his two fingers in my arousal. It was wet very wet. He took his fingers back out and sucked is fingers.

Then the door opened from downstairs. Me and Edward groaned and got dressed and went downstairs. When we reached downstairs we saw Renesmee about to come up the stairs.

"Mom I'm going to my room to listen to music Alice ruined my day with dance lessons." She said dryly.

"Ok honey." I called when she headed up the stairs.

"Oh mom can I talk to you." She said stopping in her tracks.

"Sure honey what's wrong." I said.

"Upstairs please and can you shield me please." She said walking upstairs. I followed her to her room and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong honey." I said starting the conversation.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you about dad. He's being so overprotective and I don't like it." She said

"Honey that's what dad's are supposed to be protective over you. My dad was like that too and I still loved him. Honey you have to understand that you are his only daughter so he loves you so much.' I said.

"I never said didn't love him he's just being so overprotective and I think if Jacob evens kisses me he'll kill him.' She said.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that because Edward will never kill him. He knows that you wouldn't talk to her for the rest of your life if he does.' I said.

"Your right I would never talk to dad in my life he hurts Jacob I love him so much." She said. "Thanks mom your the best." She said

I hugged her and told her that Alice will call her soon to go shopping later on.

Edward's POV

Bella walked in the room and layed on the bed with me.

"So how was your talk to Ness." I said smirking at the conversation I just heard.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. I saw it in her face she didn't know hat I was talking about.

"Renesmee is going to be so mad when she finds out you didn't shield." I smirked again. There was shock in her face when I said it. The thought of Renesmee getting mad at her for not shielding them as she asked.

Bella smacked me in the back of my head. Ow that hurt you know I said in my mind.

"How could you be listen that was a private conversation between me and Ness how could you do that Edward." She said getting mad.

"I'm sorry love but it's hard to not listen when your right next door babe. Just don't tell her that I heard because she will be mad at me and you." I said.

"Fine." she sighed.

I got up and was heading downstairs when she stopped me.

"Where are you going." She asked.

"I'm going to the main house." I said.

She got up and followed me downstairs and out the door.

We sat on the couch for hours just talking and laughing. We started to get bored because there was nothing to talk about. We left and went to the cottage. We were back and forth. Up and down from the cottage to the main house.

Bella's POV

I layed in the bed reading 'Weathering Heights' again. Even though we have lots more books I decided to read Weathering Heights. Edward was watching me read, when Alice called. Days like this I wished I was a boy. I started singing the lyrics to ' If I were a boy' by Beyonce in my head just thinking how long we would be at the mall shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 2 I hoped you like it any thing you have to say I'm up for it this is my first book and keep on looking over it before I posted it so review and thank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"All girls shopping time." I said.

I was so excited that it was Bella's birthday. I would have a party to decorate and get together. I wonder if there will be a wedding.

"Rose, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee come her it's time to go shopping." I yelled again.

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came from upstairs and Bella, Edward, Renesmee from the cottage and Jacob came from out in forest.

"Alice why do we have to shopping?" Bella asked.

"Honey it's your birthday tomorrow and we need clothes for the family." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She groaned and then sighed.

"Alice I have clothes in my closet already I don't need anymore clothes." She said arguing with me but she knew she couldn't win.

"Bella half of your clothes need to be thrown out so you are coming." I said dragging her to the door.

"Alright everyone in the car." I yelled.

I went over to car and went in. I started the car and started the car. I thought of the dresses and clothes I could get for Bella. I know everyone else could get there own clothes, but Bella I could never handle her and her choice of clothes. Couple minutes later we reached the mall everyone turned there heads to look at us. Esme and Renesmee went to a store on the far side of the mall and me and Rose stayed with Bella. We were walking through the mall when a group of guys approached us.

"Hey I'm Nate and who might you be?" he asked pointing to Bella. He then got closer to us with his group.

"Hi Nate I'm Alice and this is Bella and this is Rosalie." I said.

"Are any off you single?" he asked.

We each held up our rings. He groaned and walked away in disgust.

"Ok so lets continue shopping.' I said

We went to every store in the mall and ended up getting 109 tops. 109 bottoms, 67 sets of jewelry, 100 pairs of shoes, and 98 dresses. Which added up to $40,000. after all of us meet at the car we went back home and un packed our stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was pretty short the next chapter will be pretty short as well so sorry about that.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edward's POV<span>**

"Bella, Bella, Bella happy birthday." Alice said running to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Alice calm down this is Bella not Renesmee." I said.

"Sorry bro, but it's Bella's birthday's yeah…..." She said.

"Hey Bella, happy birthday." Emmett said.

Then Rosalie, then Jasper, then Carlisle, then Esme. It was endless. I scanned everybody's thought's just for a minute.

Alice- 'Yeah today's Bella's birthday time to dress her up.' I just smiled at her and moved on.  
>Rose- 'I wonder what Emmett's going to do to me tonight.' I growled at her and she thought of ponies.<p>

Emmett-' I wonder if Edd's going to make Bella scream tonight.' I growled at him also he just smiled his evil grin.

Jasper- 'Gee children grow up so fast. I remember when Bella just turned 19 bad memory's.' It was the day Jasper lost control.

Esme- 'My little children growing up so fast.' I smiled at her and gave me one back in return.

Carlisle- 'I remember my first time meeting Bella such a nice kid. Now she's grown, married and has a child.' I smiled and he smiled back.

Jacob- ' Bella, Bella, Bella I remember my sisters playing with her has a child in forks when she used to visit every summer.' I smiled at the thought of Bella as a child.

Renesmee- 'Mom's birthday's today and we're having a party for momma.

'Um….., Edward not to bother you in your daydreams but take Bella out of here while we finish up.' Alice said. I didn't now one minute was so long.

"Ok, Alice but we might make some noise a lot of noise.' I said.

I grabbed Bella's hand carried her to the cottage.

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me in our room and layed me in the bed. He climbed on top of me and dazzled me like always did. 'Isabella Maria Cullen it's your birthday and I am going to give you a present.' He said.

My face lit up like a Christmas Tree. I wouldn't mind getting a present from Edward , but anyone else and it was a problem. He went into the closet and came back with a box in his hands. I excepted him to come with no clothes on not a box in his damn hands.

'What's wrong honey.' He said.

He obviously saw the expression on my face and was worried.

"I thought you were going to have sex with me." I said sad.

"Thanks for ruining it babe." He said.

I was confused I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean ruined it?' I asked.

"I was going to have sex with you later on today and you ruined it. I have lots of presents for you this necklace was one of the first." He said.

He opened the box with the necklace. It was gorgeous it was topaz like his eyes.

"Edward it's beautiful when did you get this." I said. He gave me the necklace with the box.

"I'm glad you like it Bella.' He said.

**Edward's POV**

I just gave Bella the necklace when I heard Jacob's thought. He wanted to talk to me about marrying Renesmee.

"I have to go Bella I promised I'll be right back has soon as I finish setting things straight." I said.

"Where are you going?' she asked.

"Jacob wants to talk to me I'll be right back." I said kissed her and walked through the door and into the forest where Jacob was waiting.

"Thanks for coming Edward." Jacob said.

"What do you want Jacob or to tell me." I said.

"You know how much I love Renesmee and I really want to marry her but I need to know you will give me the blessings and not kill me when I do.' Jacob said.

"Jacob I give you my blessings because I know how much you love her and I know how much she loves you.' I said calmly.

"Thank you so much Edward I really owe you.' Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

"Your welcome. Jacob you better keep her safe and don't make her angry. sad, or mad she is very precious to me and I would kill you if you hurt her. I said.

"I will keep her safe Edward you know I will never let anything happen to her." He said.

I trusted him and I can't believe am saying this but I trust him with Renesmee because he imprinted on her.

"Ok I have to go you can to it today if you want." I said walking away.

"Thanks Edward." He said. I heard him sigh after I left he was very glad I said yes I heard it in the way he said thank you.

**Jacob's POV**

I got Renesmee from the main house and pulled her all the way to my car.

"Where are we going Jacob.' Ness asked.

'Don't worry." I said.

We reached the beach and we came out the car. I pulled her down the beach. I stopped in front of a palm tree. I know it wasn't the best place to ask someone to marry you but that's all I got.

"Jake where are we going.' She asked again.

"Right here." I said looking around.

"Right where?' she asked.

"Renesmee you know I love you right." I started.

"Of course I do." She said sweezing my hand.

"Do you love me?' I said.

"Of course I do Jake.' she said worried.

"Ok, good.' I said smiling.

"Good." She said confused.

I went down on one knee. She was shocked. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are the best thing that's ever happened in my life, I want to be with you forever, I will be there whenever you need me, whenever you want me I will be there. So Renesmee will you marry me.' I said.

I took the box out my pocket and opened it. She looked at me with shock.

"Yes, yes, yes." She screamed.

I closed the box jumped up and hugged and kissed her. I opened the box again and pulled out the ring. I put it on her ring finger. After I put it in place she hugged me.

"Jacob I will always love you, whatever you do I will always love you.' She said looking in my eyes.

"Renesmee I will always love you whatever you do I will always love you.' I repeated what she said to me.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"I will always love you.' I said and leaned down and kissed her.

After 15 minutes of a hot make-out session we decided to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that sweet I just love how her proposed and where. Wouldn't you guys just love a 15 minute make -out session with Jacob<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edward's POV<span>**

"Bella, Bella, Bella happy birthday." Alice said running to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Alice calm down this is Bella not Renesmee." I said.

"Sorry bro, but it's Bella's birthday's yeah…..." She said.

"Hey Bella, happy birthday." Emmett said.

Then Rosalie, then Jasper, then Carlisle, then Esme. It was endless. I scanned everybody's thought's just for a minute.

Alice- 'Yeah today's Bella's birthday time to dress her up.' I just smiled at her and moved on.  
>Rose- 'I wonder what Emmett's going to do to me tonight.' I growled at her and she thought of ponies.<p>

Emmett-' I wonder if Edd's going to make Bella scream tonight.' I growled at him also he just smiled his evil grin.

Jasper- 'Gee children grow up so fast. I remember when Bella just turned 19 bad memory's.' It was the day Jasper lost control.

Esme- 'My little children growing up so fast.' I smiled at her and gave me one back in return.

Carlisle- 'I remember my first time meeting Bella such a nice kid. Now she's grown, married and has a child.' I smiled and he smiled back.

Jacob- ' Bella, Bella, Bella I remember my sisters playing with her has a child in forks when she used to visit every summer.' I smiled at the thought of Bella as a child.

Renesmee- 'Mom's birthday's today and we're having a party for momma.

'Um….., Edward not to bother you in your daydreams but take Bella out of here while we finish up.' Alice said. I didn't now one minute was so long.

"Ok, Alice but we might make some noise a lot of noise.' I said.

I grabbed Bella's hand carried her to the cottage.

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me in our room and layed me in the bed. He climbed on top of me and dazzled me like always did. 'Isabella Maria Cullen it's your birthday and I am going to give you a present.' He said.

My face lit up like a Christmas Tree. I wouldn't mind getting a present from Edward , but anyone else and it was a problem. He went into the closet and came back with a box in his hands. I excepted him to come with no clothes on not a box in his damn hands.

'What's wrong honey.' He said.

He obviously saw the expression on my face and was worried.

"I thought you were going to have sex with me." I said sad.

"Thanks for ruining it babe." He said.

I was confused I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean ruined it?' I asked.

"I was going to have sex with you later on today and you ruined it. I have lots of presents for you this necklace was one of the first." He said.

He opened the box with the necklace. It was gorgeous it was topaz like his eyes.

"Edward it's beautiful when did you get this." I said. He gave me the necklace with the box.

"I'm glad you like it Bella.' He said.

**Edward's POV**

I just gave Bella the necklace when I heard Jacob's thought. He wanted to talk to me about marrying Renesmee.

"I have to go Bella I promised I'll be right back has soon as I finish setting things straight." I said.

"Where are you going?' she asked.

"Jacob wants to talk to me I'll be right back." I said kissed her and walked through the door and into the forest where Jacob was waiting.

"Thanks for coming Edward." Jacob said.

"What do you want Jacob or to tell me." I said.

"You know how much I love Renesmee and I really want to marry her but I need to know you will give me the blessings and not kill me when I do.' Jacob said.

"Jacob I give you my blessings because I know how much you love her and I know how much she loves you.' I said calmly.

"Thank you so much Edward I really owe you.' Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

"Your welcome. Jacob you better keep her safe and don't make her angry. sad, or mad she is very precious to me and I would kill you if you hurt her. I said.

"I will keep her safe Edward you know I will never let anything happen to her." He said.

I trusted him and I can't believe am saying this but I trust him with Renesmee because he imprinted on her.

"Ok I have to go you can to it today if you want." I said walking away.

"Thanks Edward." He said. I heard him sigh after I left he was very glad I said yes I heard it in the way he said thank you.

**Jacob's POV**

I got Renesmee from the main house and pulled her all the way to my car.

"Where are we going Jacob.' Ness asked.

'Don't worry." I said.

We reached the beach and we came out the car. I pulled her down the beach. I stopped in front of a palm tree. I know it wasn't the best place to ask someone to marry you but that's all I got.

"Jake where are we going.' She asked again.

"Right here." I said looking around.

"Right where?' she asked.

"Renesmee you know I love you right." I started.

"Of course I do." She said sweezing my hand.

"Do you love me?' I said.

"Of course I do Jake.' she said worried.

"Ok, good.' I said smiling.

"Good." She said confused.

I went down on one knee. She was shocked. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are the best thing that's ever happened in my life, I want to be with you forever, I will be there whenever you need me, whenever you want me I will be there. So Renesmee will you marry me.' I said.

I took the box out my pocket and opened it. She looked at me with shock.

"Yes, yes, yes." She screamed.

I closed the box jumped up and hugged and kissed her. I opened the box again and pulled out the ring. I put it on her ring finger. After I put it in place she hugged me.

"Jacob I will always love you, whatever you do I will always love you.' She said looking in my eyes.

"Renesmee I will always love you whatever you do I will always love you.' I repeated what she said to me.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"I will always love you.' I said and leaned down and kissed her.

After 15 minutes of a hot make-out session we decided to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that sweet I just love how her proposed and where. Wouldn't you guys just love a 15 minute make -out session with Jacob<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i dont anything S.M does**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

We ran home and I entered with a big smile plastered on my face. Alice ran to me and said " Time to plan the wedding.' She said

"Everybody listen up." Alice shouted.

"We have to plan a wedding for Renesmee and Jacob." She said.

Esme ran over to me and Jacob.

"Congratulations guys."

Emmett came up to Jacob and said "If you hurt my niece it will be me and you.' He held his fist up in the air.

'Emmett calm down." Rosalie said.

"Congrats guys can't wait." Jasper came next.

"Renesmee I'm so happy for you and Jacob a next wedding for a next Bella coming right up." He smirked.

All of us started laughing . Carlisle came next.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee please don't make me a great grandfather and your parents grandmothers and grandfathers."

"I'll try." She said.

He hugged me and then my dad took us to my mom. When we reached inside mom rushed to us and asked what happened. Dad told me to talk to mom and he'll talk to Jacob. I took mom upstairs and started.

"Mom you know how much I love Jake right." I said. "Yes of course honey why?' she said.

I reached my hand out o her and showed her the ring Jake gave me. She hugged, kissed me then looked at me and said "Good luck.'

"Why mom why would I need luck." I said confused.

"I tell you later." She said.

Suddenly Alice burst through the door. She chased me out the room and told me to get

dressed and go to the main house. I put on my dress, shoes, jewelry, and went downstairs. When I went downstairs Jacob and dad were still talking to each other.

'Hey guys.' I said. Dad turned around then Jacob.

"Oh man I better get dressed.' Jacob said running passed me and up the stairs.

'I better get dressed too.' Dad said.

'Wait dad.' I said.

'Yes.' He said.

'Alice is getting mom ready in yall room.' I said.

'Great! Thanks sweetie.' He said and went upstairs.

I went and sat down on the couch thinking. Jake came down.

'Hey babe what's wrong.' He asked sitting next to me.

'Nothing.' I said.

'Yes something's bothering you. What's wrong.' He said.

'Nothing I just came to sit here.' I said.

'Ok. Come on then.' He said.

We got up and headd for the main house.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh come on Alice am I done yet." I said.

"No Bella be patient it's your birthday.' She said.

'Then if it's your birthday can you please leave me alone.' I begged.

"No Bella now sit still.' She said.

Twenty minutes later I was ready.

"Bella please don't mess up your hair or make-up." Alice said fixing my dress.

"Whatever you say.' I said sighing.

'Lets go Bella.' She started pulling me towards the door.

We ran downstairs and out the door. When we reached everyone was there. They all said 'happy birthday.' And hugged me.

"Listen up Bella and Edward are going to have the first dance.' Alice said.

**Rosalie's POV**

After Bella and Edward's dance was over all us gradually went on the dance floor. Renesmee and Jacob were the last one's on the dance floor. Then Renesmee went to Edward and whispered something and then they were gone. Then Emmett pulled me closer and then I snapped out of my daydreams. Then Bella went to sit down. I ran to sit with her.

"What's wrong Bella.' I said.

"Rose its just Ness is growing up so fast and I feel like I'm going to lose her.' I hugged her and tried saying something to cheer her up.

"Bella your not losing her she's always going to be your baby daughter.' I said.

"But I feel that she's going to run away with Jacob. Faraway.' She said.

"Bella you're going to have let go of Renesmee someday and that someday is in a couple of weeks.'

"But Rose it's going to be hard letting go.' She said.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be there for you always.' I said.

"Thanks Rose appreciate that a lot." She said.

"Welcome Bella.' Rose said. Then Edward came in the door.

Bella rushed to Edward and ask what happened to Ness. Then I came to Edward. Well she's tired so I took her to bed. Then Bella asked Edward if she could see Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review so I could know if I should continue<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer" I dont own anything S.M. does**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

Bella went out the door to Renesmee, the Rosalie was out the door. Suddenly Carlisle got a phone call from the hospital. Someone was seriously sick and needed help. So Bella, Rose , Renesmee and Carlisle was gone. So Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and I didn't have anything to do. So we sat on the couch . Suddenly Alice was dazed she was having a vision. She ran upstairs and Jasper followed her. Alice stopped him. Then Jasper ran down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Couple minutes later Alice came backdown. Alice ran out the door. We sat there waiting for Alice to come back. Edward was talking to Jacob about Renesmee. Emmett was just in a daydream probable thinking about Rosalie again over and over again. Then Alice burst through the door with Rose and Bella. Edward and Emmett ran to them and brought then to the couch. Bella sat on Edward's lap and Rose sat on Emmett's lap.

"Listen up everybody." Alice shouted.

"The American Nomad's and the Amazon Coven, are coming. They are coming to visit.' Alice said.

"Why.' Everyone asked in a questioned look.

"They wanted to surprise Bella for her birthday and Zafrina wanted to see Ness again.' She said.

Jacob's stomach growled. Jacob was hungry.

'You must be starving Jacob.' I said.

"I guess I am.' He said.

' What do you want to eat Jacob.' I asked.

" Maybe some cinnamon buns.' He said.

'Ok it'll be right up.' I said.

**Carlisle's POV**

When I came through the door Alice ran to me and said she has something to tell me.

'Um… dad. American Nomads and Amazon coven are coming to visit for 3 weeks.'

'Oh do they cause any harm Alice.' I said.

'Actually I don't know because the vision on was fuzzy. Oh and Kate is coming to meet Garrett.' She said.

'So the American Nomads, the Amazon coven and Kate is coming.' I said.

'Yep but if there's anymore I wont know.' She said.

'Ok thank you Alice I appreciate it a lot.' I said. 'Where's Esme.' I said.

'I'm right here.' She called from the kitchen. 'Jacob its ready.' She said again and Jacob went to get the food.

I walked in the kitchen and greeted her warmly.

'How was it.' She asked.

'Well it was good. The patient was very sick but after I finished he was feeling a lot better.' I said.

Then there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it and there stood the American Nomads and the Amazon coven with Kate.

'Hello Carlisle.' Kate said.

'Hello Kate.' I said.

'Hello Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob.' Kate said.

'Hello Kate.' They all said.

'Come in, Come in, Come in.' I said.

'Thank you.' They chimed.

Kate came in first then Garrett, then Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, Kachari, Senna, Zafrina. Zafrina went straight to Bella and Renesmee. Peter and Charlotte went to Jasper. Garrett went to sit with Kate on the couch and Mary to Rose. Randall talked to Emmett. Kachiri went to Edward, Senna went to Alice. Jacob, Esme and I went to sit with Garrett and Kate. Everyone was chatting away and having fun. Then there was another knock at the door to find Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Rachel, Leah, Collin, Emily, Seth, Claire, Jared, Kim and Brady. Jacob ran to his sister Rachel. Then Emily then the rest.

**Zafrina****'****s****POV**

I was so happy to see the whole family, but what disturbed me was that the wolves (shape-shifters) came in and ruined everything. I stared at all the wolves and imprints. I guess Leah saw my expression and growled at me. Edward saw and looked at me then Jasper tried to calm me down. Then Jasper was calming Leah. Alice was very surprised because she didn't see them. I went over to Alice. Alice was very happy.

'Ah Alice why are you so happy. Are you at least disturbed by the smell.' I said.

'Actually I have been with them for a long time. Especially Jacob I can stand there smell.' She answered.

'Oh well I guess I have to get used to the smell.' I said.

"Yup. Everybody listen up.' Alice yelled. 'Renesmee and Jacob are getting married in 2 weeks. Alice went to Esme and whispered something to her then, Bella, Rose and all the girls except the wolf girls. She said that we were going shopping and had to get clothes for the wolf girls and us and also beds. Bella took her black Mercedes. Alice took her red porche, Rose took her red M3, Esme took her Toyota. The American Nomads took there silver Mercedes and we took our black porche with Kate. When we pulled up to the mall all our eyed were on us.

**Kate****'****s****POV**

It was so amazing talking to Carlisle and Esme. Then we were going to the mall. Amazing! When we were all got out the car all eyes were on us. ALL eyes were on us. We walked into the mall and then Alice said that we needed to pick out clothes for the wolves and us boys and girls. Alice said that I should get clothes for me Rachel and Claire. Bella got her Kim and Leah. Alice got Seth and Renesmee; Rose got her Paul and Collin. Charlotte got Jacob (which I don't understand because he sort of lives there.) Mary got Embry. Senna got Brady and Sam. Zafrina got Jared, Esme got Emily and Quil. Alice chased all of us for clothes while everyone with one person got beds and quilts for everyone.

**Senna's POV**

I got Brady and Sam it was tough shopping for boys especially since I'm a girl. It was easy shopping for me. I got 6 dresses, 15 shirts, 10 shoes, 15 skirts, 15 sets of jewelry and 5 swimming suits, For Brady I got 10 shirts, 25 pants because when they tear off there pants when they change. 2 pairs of shoes, and 5 swim trunks. Then for Sam I got 12 shirts, 26 pants, 3 pairs of shoes, and 5 swim trunks.

**Kate****'****s****POV**

I got Rachel and Claire, it was very easy picking for them because they were girls and I am a girl. I got 5 gold dresses because Garrett likes the color gold on me, 14 shirts, 14 skirts, 12 pairs of shoes, 12 jewelry sets and 6 swimming suits. Then for Rachel 2 sun dresses, 10 shirts, 10 pants, 10 pairs of shoes, 2 jewelry set and 2 swimming suits. Then Claire. Claire was a little girl so I couldn't go over bored with her. I got her 13 shirts, 13 pants, 8 pairs of shoes, 1 set of jewelry and 3 swimming suits.

**Rosalie****'****s****POV**

I got Paul and Collin. Ugh…boys wish they were girls. I went overboard with myself. I got no dresses and got 23 mini skirts, 23 tank tops, 23 high-heel shoes, 25 jewelry sets and 20 swimming suits that showed more cleavage for Emmett. That would sure drive him crazy. Then for Paul I got 12 shirts, 12 pants, 3 pairs of shoes, and 5 swim wear. Then for Collin I got 9 shirts, 10 pants, 4 pairs of shoes, and 4 swim wear.

**Bella's POV**

I got Kim and Leah. I was very happy with the choice because Leah and I were getting alone really well. Kim was Jared's imprint, and she was so cute. She always played around with me and Alice. I got 9 dresses, 10 shirts, 10 skirts, 10 jewelry sets, 10 pairs of shoes and 10 swimming suits. Then for Kim I got no dresses, 15 shirts, 15 pants, 7 sets of jewelry, 7 pairs of shoes and 4 swimming suits. For Leah I got 16 shirts, 18 pants,4 sets of jewelry, 10 pairs of shoes and 5 swimming suits**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dont u just love Alice and her love for shopping. Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything S. M. does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

I got Emily and Quil. I was satisfied because if any of those girls did get Emily she would look like a teenager. I got no dresses 25 shirts, 25 pants, 10 pairs of shoes, 15 sets of jewelry, and 5 swimming suits. Then I got Emily 1 dress, 15 shirts, 18 pants, 12pairs of shoes, 2 sets of jewelry and 3 swimming suits. Then for Quil. I got 10 shirts, 15 pants, 11 pairs of shoes, and 4 swim wear.

**Alice's POV**

I was so happy when the wolves came by because that meant SHOPPING. I got Seth and Renesmee because Seth is around 18 I get to have fun. I didn't want Renesmee to come because she didn't know how to shop and I would let her shop later when it's time for wedding dresses.I got 2 dresses, 32 tank tops, 34 mini skirts, 22 stilleos, 21 sets of jewelry and 15 swimming suits that shows everything. Then I shopped for Seth. I got 22 shirts, 28 pants, 15 shoes, and swimming wear. The Renesmee I got 3 dresses, 25 tank top, 25 mini skirts, 15 jewelry sets, 15 pairs of shoes, and 10 swimming suits. Instead of letting all the people with one person get the beds I decided to get the beds and quilts. I got 13 beds and sheets. I used them for rent since they were only going to be there for 3 weeks.

**Charlotte's POV**

I got Jacob it was really horrible because the wolves grow so big and they don't keep still. I got 5 dresses, 16 shirts, 16 skirts, 17 pairs of shoes, 17 sets of jewelry and 6 swimming suits. The I got Jacob 15 shirts, 20 pants, 5 pairs of shoes, and 6 swimming wear.

**Zafrina's POV**

I got Jared, it wasn't really that laugh because it was my dream to shop for boys. I got 9 dresses, 20 shirts, 19 skirts, 10 pairs of shoes, 10 sets of jewelry and 6 swimming suits. Then I got Jared 20shirts, 24 pants, 17 pairs of shoes and 12 swimming wear. I went crazy because it was dream. Then it was time to go. I didn't know that it cost so much because we ended up paying $1,000,500. My eyes bulged open when I heard. Alice didn't seem to have a problem with it she just sent us to the cars.

**Alice's POV **

I drove so fast because I hadn't seen Jasper for hours and hours. I was first one in the garage followed by Bella, then Rose, Amazon's, American's then Esme. I ran in the house and went to Jasper. He picked me up and twirled me around. Then Bella went to Edward.

'Girls, Guys everyone come and help. We bought a lot of things so come and help.' Esme said.

Everyone got up and helped put up the things. We carried them upstairs and sorted them out. Everyone was surprised with Zafrina. She picked out so much clothes for Jared even Zachiri was surprised. All the boys were disappointed especially Embry and Quil. All the boys helped put up the beds and the girls set up the beds.

**Jasper's POV**

I missed Alice so much. As soon as she got home I got up and headed to Alice. She ran into my arms and I spinned her around. Bella and Edward went up to their room and Rose and Emmett in their room and shut the door. Then Renesmee came from downstairs. Jacob ran to the door and kissed Ness on the cheek.

'Where is mom and dad.' She asked Jacob.

'There upstairs I'll get them.' He said.

Couple minutes later Jacob came back down with Bella and Edward.

'Mom , Dad.' Renesmee said.

'What's wrong baby.' Bella said.

'Mom, dad follow me.' She said.

Bella and Edward followed Renesmee and Jacob outside. Then someone screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you wondering why Bella is screaming it's coming soon plz review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything S.M. owns**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

I carried mom and dad outside. Outside was awaited by Charlie my grandfather, Sue my step grandmother and Billy Jacob's dad soon to be my father in law. As soon as they reached outside Bella stopped and started screaming. Charlie covered his ears followed by Sue. Mom ran to Charlie and hugged him so tight I swear I heard a bone crack. Then she went to Sue then Billy then there were questions.

'How, When Who.' She said.

'Me and Jacob wanted Charlie, Sue and Billy to come to the wedding and since you guys didn't want to do it we did it ourselves.' I said.

Mom just smiled.

'Yesterday I called them to come over they just arrived this morning.' I said.

"But I didn't smell them.' Mom said.

"I brought them clothes covered them with hugs so they wouldn't be scented as humans.' I said.

'Did Esme and Carlisle have anything to do with this?' Mom asked.

'No just me and Jacob.' I said proudly.

Then mom hugged me and Jacob. Dad stood there all throughout the time. Then Alice came out.

'Ok listen up there is 2 weeks until Jacob and Ness wedding we don't have dresses and tuxedoes. Bella, Ness, Sue come on.' Alice said.

As soon as she was finished all the girls from inside came out. All the Amazon girls, American girls, Rose and Esme also. As soon as we were going to leave the wolves came out. They phased and walked to us.

"Oh we forgot about the girl wolves.' I said.

"Rachel, Claire, Kim, Emily and Leah we are going to the mall to get dresses for the wedding. Renesmee what's your favorite color.' Alice said.

'Well pink. Pink is my favorite color.' I said.

'Finally someone I can cope with. Ok the bride's dress is light pink and the bride's maid is hot pink yeah easy.' Alice said.

"Ness who's the bride's maid .' Alice said again.

'Well um… you, Rachel and Zafrina.' I said.

'And the maid of honor.' She said.

'Rose for sure.' I said.

'Yes I'm maid of honor. Thank you Than you Thank you so much Ness.' Rose said.

'You welcome Aunt Rose.' I said.

We all got in the cars and headed to the mall.

'Ok listen up Zafrina and Rachel are the bride's maid with me so you guys will follow me also Bella and Rose.' Alice said.

'But Alice I'm not brides maid or maid of honor why I'm I coming with you.' Mom said.

'Yeah but you need my help and Leah lets go.' Alice said.

'But.' Leah and mom said together.

'No buts Ness follow please.' I said.

'Oh yeah the color is pink and white have fun.' Alice said.

**Bella's POV**

I just wish Alice would have more trust in me. I can pick out a dress and shoes for myself.

'Oh Bella don't be such a baby it's for your own good.' Alice said.

'But come on Alice I can….. ' I said but Alice cut me off.

'Don't you say another word lets go.' Alice said.

When we reached Alice announced that the color was hot pink.

'Renesmee come with me and Bella go with Rose and Zafrina.' Alice said.

When we reached Rose saw a dress that she liked she told all of us to pick a dress and changed. Then Zafrina came out and I went in. When I came out Alice was already there and she ran to me and hugged me.

'You look amazing Bella I should have more hope in you.' Alice said.

'Mom you look wonderful.' Renesmee said.

'Renesmee go change.' Alice said.

Renesmee had a white dress with pink sparkles by the waist a pink belt and light pink gloves that go up to her elbow. With white open toe with 5 inch heel shoes. With a white vial with a little crown at the top. When she came out the changing room she had the white vial at the back of her head.

"You look wonderful Ness.' I said.

'Thank mom.' Renesmee said.

'You welcome honey.' I said.

'Ok everybody let's go.' Alice said.

'But Alice you haven't picked out a dress yet.' Renesmee said.

"Oh right. Rose and Zafrina can I see your dresses.' Alice said.

'Sure.' They said and lifted up there dresses for Alice to see.

She went to the rack picked out the same dress. Then we took out our dresses and bought them.

* * *

><p><strong>So this person wasn't a big deal right but it was a big deal fo Renesmee, Jacob, and Bella<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys this is the other chapter and I had a review that said if Bella was sleeping in the first chapter well no she wasn't she just closed her eyes ok guys love u and plz review**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

I missed Peter so much I just wanted to ditch shopping and go to Peter. I went all through the store sad as ever.

'Charlotte what's wrong?' Mary asked.

'Oh nothing I just miss Peter so much.' I said.

'Don't worry Char you'll be home soon.' Mary said.

'I know but it's being 6 hours.' Mary said.

'Exactly.' I pronounced.

'You think I don't miss Randall.' She said.

'Yeah but you were away from him for a month when you was fighting.' I said.

'But it was hard for me Char.' Mary said.

'Whatever Mary.' I said

'Hey guys you found a dress yet.' Alice said.

'No we were just walking around.' Mary answered.

'Ok then I'll help you.' Alice said.

'Let's go hurry up I know you guys are missing your mates.' Alice said.

We stepped in a store called 'Wedding dresses for ladies. Alice wanted to make sure Renesmee made the right choice of dress. She found nothing. Next we went in a store called dresses for ladies. We looked around and Mary found a dress she liked. It was red with a red shoal. She got black shoes then she went into the dressing room.

**Mary's POV**

I want to all the racks looking for a dress. I finally found a dress with a red shoal and black open toe shoes. I went into the dressing room. When I came out everybody loved how it looked on me. Even Rose said she couldn't rock the dress. There was a guy in the store with his girlfriend. I guess he was looking at me. I hurried back into the dressing room and changed back to my clothes. When I came back out Emily had her dress. She had a dull yellow dress with a bright yellow shoal. She had the same dull yellow shoes as the dress. She went into the dressing and came back out.

'Wow Emily you look great.' Alice commented.

'Thanks Alice.' Esme said.

**Senna's POV**

I loved Renesmee's wedding dress the bride's maid and the maid of honor's dress. I loved Mary and Emily's dress so as Bella, but I couldn't find a dress for me. I looked through 15 racks then I saw the perfect dress it was blue like Bella's but mine was darker. I picked out the same color shoes and handbag and went into the dressing room. When I came out the dressing room I looked amazing.

'Wow Senna I love the outfit you should buy it.' Alice said.

'Ok thanks Alice.' I said.

She just smiled and went to help another person.

**Emily's POV**

I looked around searching for a dress for Claire and Kim.

'Emily when are we going to find a dress for us.' Claire asked.

'Soon baby I promise.' I said.

Then I came to a store named dresses for children. I went in and found the perfect dress for them. For Kim I found a light purple dress with purple flats. For Claire I found a light pink dress with flowers and light pink flats. I send them in the dressing room's and when they came out I fell in love with how they looked.

'Wow you guys look amazing.' Rose and Alice said.

I didn't know when they came in but I guessed when I was waiting for Kim and Claire to come out of the dressing room.

'Thanks Rosalie and Alice we love them too.' They said.

When we went back to store where the rest of the people were, they all commented on my choice of dress for Kim and Claire. I went through another store looking for a dress for me. I finally found a pink flowery dress and went into the dressing room and tried it on. When I came out Kim and Claire was very excited.

'Emily you look like princess.' Kim said.

'Kim she looks like a queen.' Claire said.

'Am I that old Claire.' I said. She smiled.

I looked around the store again and I found a pink handbag with white open toe shoes. Alice was looking for dresses to help Kate but found nothing. She passed me and she was pleased.

'Wow Emily you did great it looks perfect on you.' She said.

'Thanks Alice.' I said.

**Leah's POV**

I hated shopping a lot, but I had to bare with it for mom. I went around the whole store not caring what to wear. I finally a black and white dress that looked beautiful I love it. I went onto the dressing room and came back out. Alice and Bella commented but everyone else didn't really care. I just looked for a handbag and a shoe. I finally found a zebra hand bag with matching shoes. I loved it. It all fitted well. I loved the dress and I was getting it.

**Zafrina's POV**

I walked through 3 stores and found nothing to wear. I thought it was going to be awesome looking for a dress for Renesmee and Jacob's wedding but I couldn't find anything. I was looking for a red dress but I couldn't find any I liked. I looked through one more store and found a blue flowery dress and instantly fell in love with it. I went in the dressing room and changed into the dress. I came back out and Emily was standing by the dressing room door and looked stunned.

'You look Zafrina.' She said. I didn't know she liked me since I was a vampire but anyway.

I looked around the store some more and found a blue shoes, with a blue shoal, and a blue handbag.

**Kachiri's POV**

After Zafrina got her dress I knew I had to find mines soon. Kate and I were the only ones without dresses and Kate was having quite a hard time picking a dress. If I knew Kate well she would spend the whole day just looking for shoes. I looked through 4 stores and found nothing. I was looking for something classy and elegant but I couldn't find anything. Finally in the window of one of the stores I found the perfect silver shoes which hugged your curves perfectly. I asked the lady at the desk if I could try on the dress and she took it down and let me try it. It was a perfect fit and I wouldn't try anything else on, but that. I found a silver handbag and silver shoes and got them.

**Kate's POV**

I was now the only person without a dress and I was very mad. I couldn't find a dress I loved. I liked some but, I had to fall in love with it. I walked around for hours looking for a dress. Then I found a gold dress with a silver waist band around the waist. I looked for a gold handbag. I finally found the only one in the store hanging on the rack. I hurried grabbed it and went in the dressing room. When I came out Alice was standing right by the door smiling.

'You found a dress and it looks perfect on you Kate.' Alice said.

'Thanks Alice it took me a while to find the perfect dress and this is it.' I said. Alice just smiled.

**Alice's POV**

Finally I found a store which sold tuxes for boys and men.

'Yes finally a store for dudes.' I said. I ran into the store and went to the front desk.

'Hello how may I help you.' The woman at the desk said.

'Hello my name is Alice and I'm looking for 17 men tuxes.'

'Right this way.' She said dryly.

I followed her to the racks and looked through them until I realized I didn't know any of the sizes of the guys. I called Jasper. The phone rang 3 times.

'Hello this is Jasper Cullen I am not available at the moment please call my brother Edward Cullen or my dad Carlisle Cullen for any help.' The voice mail said.

I hung up the phone and called Edward.

'Hello.' Edward said.

'Hey Edward can you please go get the sizes for all of you please shirts and pants.' I said.

I heard the fizzing of the phone and Edward was back.

'Ok Seth is 14 pants 12 shirt, Brady is 13 pants 11 shirt, Collin is 14 pants 13 shirt, Jasper is 11 pants 12 shirt, Jared is 15 pants 12 shirt, Quil is 15 pants 12 shirt, Embry is 12 pants 12 shirt, Jacob is 15 pants 14 shirt, Sam is 15 pants 14 shirt, Paul is 12 pants 15 shirt, Carlisle is 12 pants 13 shirt, Garrett is 12 pants and 10 shirt, Edward is 12 pants and 14 shirt, Emmett is 14 pants 16 shirt, Randall is 12 pants and 11 shirt and Peter is 13 pants 12 shirt.' Edward said.

'Thanks Edward.' I said and hung up and went looking for the tuxes and black shoes. After we bought all the things we went to the car full of clothes and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading there's like going to be 5 or 6 more chapters then a sequel so hope u like love u.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update guys nobody has been updating and i was unhappy i only just realized 1 person reviewed and i wanted to finish this for her so i'm sorry. Also something was wrong with the manage story thing i couldn't publish any new chapters so yeah i'm really sorry guys for who ever still looks for new chapters to be added i love you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

Mom took me and Jacob to the cottage. I guess they were trying to get ready for the wedding. When we reached the cottage momma opened the door and we went in. Mom went to her room and me and Jake went to my room. I didn't remember what my bedroom looked so when I reached I stood there for about 4 minutes sinking in the room. Jacob sat on the floor watching me. When 4 minutes was up he got up and walked over to me.

'Hey babe you've been standing there for 4 minutes come on.' He said.

'Ok but what do we do.' I asked.

'I don't know whatever you feel like.' He replied.

'Umm let's talk.' I said.

'Ok what to talk about.' He asked.

Um… I want to talk about you.' I said.

'Ok what do you want to know?' He asked.

'I don't know. What's interesting about you?' I said.

'Nothing.' He said.

'Come on there has to be something.' I said.

'Actually let think….. I used to like your mom.' I said.

'Ew you used to like my mom. Ewww.' I said.

'Don't worry babe I don't like her anymore. I still like her as her friend, but I love you sweetie.' Jacob said.

'Anything else.' I asked.

'Well I tried to kiss her and she punched me and she broke her hand.' He said like it didn't matter. I just laughed.

'Wow I love strong guys.' I said instead.

'Then I'm the type of guy for you.' He said pulling me closer.

'Yup that's why I'm here right. I'm not in a club looking for guys.' I said.

'So…. If we weren't getting married in a few days you would be in a club at this time.' He said smiling.

'I didn't say that but pretty much.' I said smiling.

I lay on his chest and fell into a slumber. When I woke up I found Jake fast asleep. I moved around to face him and placed my hands on his cheek and showed him a vision.

We were in the bed and he was on top. 'Oh God Touch me Jacob.' I said. I was wearing pink lacey lingerie and he loved it He took off my panties and threw it on the floor. He pushed a finger in my clit and massaged me. I moaned and arched my back and his finger went deeper in me. He stuck another finger in me and he went deeper. He found my good spot and pushed deeper. I tensed up and he knew what I was going to do. 'Cum for me Ness.' He said. My organism came way faster than I thought it would. Just by him saying the words he did I came faster. I felt him go hard against my thighs. I finally let go on his finger. After I was finished with my organism and he took his finger out and licked his finger.

I took my hand from his cheek and he woke up. He smiled at me.

'Do you want to know what I was dreaming off?' He said.

'I already know because I send it to you silly.' I said.

'Oooo well I would love to do that with you one day.' He said and pulled me on top of him.

'Me too that's why I send it to you.' I said and kissed him. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned in his mouth and he did the same.

'Nessie.' My mom called.

I broke away from Jake looked at him sadly and gave him a quick kiss and went downstairs. I sat on the couch with mom

'Ok Nessie you are getting married in a few days and just maybe on your honeymoon you and Jacob will have you know sex. So I have to talk to you in that case.' My mom said.

'Are you serious mom the talk?' I said.

'Sweetie I'm not so hyped on this either but its time. Ok so will you cooperate with me?' Mom said.

'Ok mom.' I said.

'Alright so when you and Jacob actually have sex you might be able to have children. Do you want children?' she asked.

'Well yeah but I don't know if Jake wants children.' I said nervous.

'Ok honey calm down if you guys want to wait fine, but just ask just in case. If he doesn't then you guys can go shopping for condoms.' She said.

'What are condoms?' I asked.

'Oh right. Condoms are like a plastic bag that Jacob puts on his dick and you guys can have sex without getting pregnant .Maybe.' She said.

'Ok wow mom I don't feel really comfortable right now.' I said.

'I know sweetie but this is what has to happen. Jacob has to have the talk to. He might have already had the talk with his dad, but just in case Edward is going to have the talk with him to.' Mom said.

'Ok. Can I go now?' I asked.

'Go right head sweetie.' She said.

I got up and walked up the stairs and into my room with Jacob.

'Hey sweetie. Welcome back.' Jacob said.

I went into his arms and snuggled in his chest.

'What did Bella want?' He asked.

'She wanted to have the talk with me.' I said.

'Oh well.' He said.

'Yeah, Oh yeah. Do you want children? You know if I can.' I asked.

'Oh well of course. Little you and me's running around the place. AMAZING.' He said.

I giggled. 'Awesome.' I said. 'You hungry?' I asked.

'Yeah starving.' He said.

I got up and walked to the door.

'You coming.' I said.

He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

'What do you want?' I asked.

He looked through the fridge and the cupboards and finally he pulled out a box of pasta.

'This is what you want baby.' I said.

He nodded his head. I made the pasta with pasta sauce and set the plates on the dining room table where Jake was sitting. His plate was 3 times bigger than mines and he finished before me.

'You were hungry.' I said.

'Yup.' He said. He carried out plates to wash and came back minutes later. I got up and went into the living room where mom and dad were.

'Hi dad.' I said.

'Hey sweetie you had a good night. I know Jakey boy had a good one.' Dad said. I blushed like crazy.

'Daddy.' I said dragging out the name.

He started bursting out laughing. Mom smacked him in his head. He shut up but inside I know he was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and i will finish this story for you guys who want to read this book.!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys here's another chapter and as I said before sorry for the late updates i am truly sorry I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I watched Renesmee sleep for hours. I could always watch her sleep all day. She was so interesting when she slept. I stroked her cheek with the back of my index finger. She would soon be mine forever. If she could we could have children. It would be so great seeing little Nessie's and little me's running around the house with their amazing little voices everywhere. I smiled at the thought. Nessie started moving around in the bed. She started stretching and she got up.

'I just had the worst dream ever.' She said.

'What was the dream about?' I asked.

'I can't tell you.' She said.

'Why not babe?' I asked. I picked her up and set her down on my lap.

'I just can't.' she said.

'Come on. Please tell me. I promise I won't judge.' I begged. I even pouted.

'Fine , ok. Even though I know were getting married in a few days right and I guess that's why I dreamed it.' She said.

'And…' I said. She took deep breath and continued.

'Ok so the priest asked me if I loved you and all that shit and I said yes. Then he asked you. You said you guess. Whatever that's supposed to mean. Anyway. He asked me if I take you to become my husband I said 'I do'. Then it was your turn and you didn't answer or a long time and then you said no and ran out the church. I fell to the floor in tears. That was a horrible dream.' She said.

'Oh baby. Do you really believe I would do that? I love you so much I could never do that to you ever.' I said. She smiled.

'I love you too.' She said.

'I know.' I said and kissed her.

'Jake this is my last few days to be Renesmee Cullen; from then on I'm Renesmee Black.' She said.

'You like that don't you.' I said smiling. I had no problem with that I liked it too.

''Yup I can't wait.' She said.

Zafrina took the moment to come in Nessie's room.

'Hey what if we were doing something.' Ness said.

'Well then I would have still burst in and then you guys would have been in embarrassment and then I'll have to tell your dad.' Zafrina said.

'So what are you doing here?' I asked.

'Well dog I'm here to watch you.' She said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Bella and Edward went hunting.' She said.

'So.. I'm a big boy.' I said.

'So you could be doing anything with this precious little girl.' Zafrina said pinching Ness cheek.

Then she walked out the room.

'Let's just go downstairs.' Ness said.

I got up and she followed. When we reached downstairs Alice was on the couch.

'Good Renesmee you are going to the main house tomorrow because you can't see you're soon to be husband before the wedding day. It's just bad luck.' Alice said.

'Oh Alice come on.' Ness said.

'Yeah I agree with Ness come on Alice.' I protested.

'Sorry guys we are having a traditional wedding and not fuddy duddy one. Be ready I'm coming early Ness.' She said and skipped out the house.

I sat on the love seat with Ness in my lap.

'What a wonderful couple.' Zafrina commented. I just smiled and Ness said 'Thanks'

After Ness and Zafrina talked and caught up a little bit more we went upstairs.

'So what do you want to do now.' I said sitting on the bed. She jumped on me and I fell back in the bed.

'Wow you are something.' I said smiling.

'I need you to fulfill my dreams.' She said. You don't think I want to.

'Baby I want to too, but when the honeymoon has arrived then I will and I promise I will fulfill your dreams.' I said stroking her cheek.

'I love you.' She said.

'I love you too sweetie.' I said. Her eyes started to close and I lifted her up and put her on the pillow probably for the a millionth time she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright one more chapter then The wedding chapter I really hope you guys like my story so far and i thank every one who didn't lose hope in me all the time I was away.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I'm updating faster this time thanks to some inspiration from the only review I have so far. HOpe you enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

When I woke up Jacob was sleeping and Zafrina was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

'Hey Ness.' She said.

'Hey Zafrina why are you in my room.' I asked.

'Well because Bella said you talked in your sleep and I wanted to hear.' She said.

'Oh soooo what did I say.' I said. I was terrified to find out what I said after all it is me.

'Well you talked about Jacob and how much you love him.' She answered.

'Oh.' I said.

'I better leave bye.' She said.

'Bye Zafrina.' I said.

I got out my bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I got all my clothes and headed to take a bath. When I was finished I dressed and came to the room. When I came out I saw Jacob just getting out.

'Hey Jacob.' I said.

'Hey babe how was your nap.' He asked.

'Good how was yours.' I said.

'Good. So you want to go downstairs and watch some T.V' Jacob said.

'Yeah sure why not.' I said.

Even though I didn't want to go I just wanted to stay in my bed and dream I decided to go. We walked downstairs to find Grandma Esme in the kitchen cooking.

'Hey Grandma Esme.' I called.

'Hey sweetheart how was your nap.' She said.

'It was good.' I said.

'Hey Esme.' Jacob said.

'Hi Jacob How was your nap.' She said.

'It was good.' He said.

'Good.' She said.

'How are the decorations going?' I asked.

'Um…. Is going must faster with the wolves and the Amazon's and the American's there.' Esme said taking the chicken out the oven.

'Oh so it's finished. The decorations and stuff?' I asked. Scared that Alice might have gone overboard.

'Yeah were finished. Just wait for the surprise tomorrow.' Grandma said.

'What surprise.' I asked confused.

'I already said too much I can't say anymore.' Grandma said putting the plates of food on the table.

We missed lunch because we were sleeping. I felt my stomach rumble when I reached the table.

'So Jacob how's it feel to marry Renesmee tomorrow.' Esme said.

'Well it's great having her to myself forever.' Jacob said smiling. He stared in my face all the time never taking his eyes of me. Then he reached over and kissed me.

It was not like any other kiss it was fierce and it hurt my lip very bad. I thought my lip was swelling. He turned towards Grandma Esme and then looked down to the table at his food. I was almost finished when Alice came through the door.

'Hey guys.' She said. She was bouncing up and down excited.

'Hey Alice.' We all said.

'Ness you have to go now. You will be sleeping in Jasper and my room' Alice said.

'Oh come on Alice do I have to go now.' I asked.

'Yes you are not going through the front door to see all the decorations tomorrow. You are going to get ready at the main house tomorrow in Jasper and my room then you are going to walk down the isle surprised.' Alice said.

'What don't I have to come through the front door to come in. What? I'm totally confused.' I said with a questioned look.

'I'm going to cover your eyes if I do cover your eyes tomorrow when you have the makeup on what do you think will happen. It will come off duh!' Alice said.

'Alice.' I said dragging out her name.

'Let's go now bye Jacob.' Alice said.

'Wait Alice does she have to go now.' Jacob said.

'Jacob you have seen her every day since she was born. She will be back tomorrow at the altar Jacob please.' Alice said.

'Fine you can have her for today.' Jacob said sadly.

'Oh babe don't worry you'll see me at the altar I promise.' I said and leant over to kiss him. His face turned happy again and Alice grabbed me and pulled me out the door. She closed the door and covered my eyes.

'Work with me Ness.' She said.

'I am.' I said.

'Ok can you see anything.' She asked.

'No.' I said.

'Ok what's in my hands then?' She said.

'I don't know.' I said. I was getting pretty upset what did this have to do with anything.

'A frog.' She said. I started screaming to the top of my lungs. I was terrified of frogs and she had a frog in her hand. How could she.

'Alice you know I'm terrified of frogs why would you do that.' I screamed.

'Silly girl. I don't have a frog in my hand. My hands are covering your eyes.' Alice said starting to walk.

'Oh.' I said embarrassed.

I walked for about 5 minutes when Alice stopped and opened a door. Alice was carrying me up steps and then she opened another door and then closed it and then took her hands from my eyes.

'OK now get some beauty rest. Please don't be like your mom and stay up or have a nightmare please Ness.' Alice begged.

'Alice I can't control my dreams.' I said.

'You can if you think happy thoughts and happy thoughts only.' Alice said again.

'Fine I'll try.' I said and Alice tucked me in kissed me on the forehead and said 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Alice.' I said. I wasn't really tired saying that just a couple of minutes ago I just woke up so I decided to stay up for a while. Mom and dad came into the room about couple minutes after Alice left. Then grandmother to say that Jacob was freaking out when I left. The whole family came to say goodnight and don't be scared and all that. After about three hours of thinking I feel asleep. It was really surprising I went to sleep at all considering that In was asleep a lot with nothing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it The next chapter is the wedding chapter I still have to go over it a little to make a tiny change but after that I'm going to see if I can post it maybe in the next todays. Thank you guys for reading I love you guys.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok everybody this chapter is pretty long because it's the wedding piece I hope you like it I've worked very hard on it. Reviews would be really nice. Two more chapters and this story is finished.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

It was 7:00 in the morning and we waited anxiously for Ness to wake up. Alice was still putting up decorations. Rose, Emmett, Edward , Jasper, Carlisle and Esme the pack, the Amazon's and American's went to hunt. I had to bed Edward to go hunt he hadn't hunted in months. He didn't want to but he had to. Only me , Jake, Alice and Ness was here. Me and Alice didn't need to hunt. Ness woke up minutes later. When I heard her shift in her bed and yawned I knew she was awake. I ran upstairs and into her room.

'Hey honey.' I said.

'Hey mom.' She said . I went to sit on the bed by her.

'How are you feeling.' I asked.

'Good, scared, and anxious sort off.' She said.

'Scared because you're getting married in a couple of hours.' I said.

'Duhh.' She said. I laughed.

'Honey it's going to be okay. You've been waiting for this day since the day he proposed and I know you can do it because I did it. I might have been shaking like crazy coming down that isle but when I was done I felt much better and relieved.' I said.

'What if I fall.' She said.

'Your dad will never let you fall in a life time he will keep you safe.' I said.

She let out a sigh.

'Hungry.' I said. She nodded and started to get up.

'Don't you dare.' Alice said from downstairs,

'She's still decorating.' I said. 'I'll bring up your breakfast sweetheart okay.' I said again.

'Okay thanks mom.' She said.

I went downstairs and went in the kitchen and made pancakes and eggs. After I was down I brought her the breakfast.

'When's the wedding?' She asked.

'Well sweetie all I know is it is in the afternoon. You'll have to ask Aunt Alice.' I said.

"Aunt Alice, when's the wedding.' Ness said her mouth stuffed with eggs.

'Twelve honey.' She said.

'Thanks.' She said after she swallowed the eggs.

'It sounds quiet. Where's everybody?' She asked.

'The vamp's hunting and the wolves are patrolling. The humans in the cottage.' I said.

'OH.' She said finishing her plate of food.

'Well Alice will officially tell you when to get ready but you have to stay in here for now until the wedding starts.' I said.

'Is she serious?' She said.

'Of course I'm serious Ness all this is a surprise for you and Jake.' She said.

'Ness sighed and layed back in bed and I took her plate and carried it downstairs.

The door swung open and the rest of the family swarmed in with all the other vamps.

'Renesmee has done something to that boy.' Esme said.

'What's he doing.' I asked.

'He's slunking all over the house you guys are going to have to do something about him. At least let him call the girl before he thinks something has happened to her.' Esme said back.

I ran upstairs into Renesmee's room also known as Alice's and Jasper's room and handed her the phone I grabbed of the table downstairs. I threw the phone at her.

'Go and call Jacob before you give me a heart attack.' I said. She smiled and dialed Jacob's number.

'Jacob.' She said.

'Oh thank God Ness.' He said on the other line.

'What did you think happened to me I'm at the main house.' She said.

'I wasn't thinking anything.' He said.

'Yeah right. I miss you.' She said.

'I miss you too very much.' He said.

'So which part of the house are you in.' She said.

Sadly Jacob had to stay in the cottage and Edward and I had to be at the main house. After Jacob left we would have to spray and wash that house out. His scent was horrible.

'I'm sitting on the couch thinking about you.' He said.

'Well I'm in my bed waiting for the okay to get ready from Alice.' She said. The phone beeped and she looked at the caller I.D. "Hold on.' She said again.

'Hello.' She said.

'Get off the phone Ness.' Alice said.

'Alice It's only been like 2 minutes top.' She said.

'Sorry Ness I haven't seen you yet and I need to know if you need to sleep again.' Alice said.

'Fine.' She let out a huge sigh and hanged up on Alice.

'Jake Aunt Alice is making me go to sleep again so I have to go. I love you.' She said.

'I love you too babe.' He said and Ness hanged up.

Alice came through the door.

'You can stay up for a little while but when you get sleepy you have to go to sleep. I don't want you sleeping before you and Jake do anything.' Alice said.

'Alice.' I said. How could she put things like that into my daughters head like that.

'Come on Bella you know you want a grand-daughter.' She said.

'Alice please.' I said again

'Okay sorry Bella.' Alice said.

Renesmee layed in the bed smiling her butt off. Edward came through the door.

'Hey sweetie.' He said to Ness.

'Hi dad.' She said.

'If you and Jacob do anything on that honeymoon I don't want any of you thinking about it when you reach home.' Edward said.

'Dad I will see if I can hold it in but I can't control Jacob's mind.' Ness said.

'Then I will rip off his head.' Edward said.

'Edward stop it.' I said.

'I'm serious Bells I can't stand there perverted minds.' He said.

'Dad.' Ness said dragging out his name.

'I shall be going.' Edward said walking out the room.

'Bye dad.' Ness said.

'Bye sweetie.' He said back.

I heard Alice quiet everybody down.

'Ok listen up everybody Bella Ness.' She called.

'Were listening.' I said.

'Ok we shall be getting ready in about 30 minutes so I hope Bella you can help yourself while Rose and I get Ness ready.' Alice said.

'Yes I can Alice. Thank you very much.' I said.

'Calm down Bell I was joking.' She said.

'I'll go downstairs I'm sure Alice is ready to come up here soon. Why don't you go and take a bath okay.' I told Ness.

'Ok bye mom. Love you.' Ness said.

'Bye sweetie love you too. Good luck.' I said and kissed her cheek.

'Thanks mom.' Ness said.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch by Edward. We talked about random things and Renesmee and her life when Alice shot up.

'She's done.' She said and ran upstairs.

'Alice is crazy. I said.

'Yup she is.' Jasper said.

'Well guys we better get ready before Alice kills us.' Esme said.

We all got up and headed to our rightful rooms.

'No Jasper stay out I will call you when she's finish. Get out.' Alice said to Jasper.

Jasper sighed and smiled at me while he was going downstairs.

'Alice is crazy.' He said. I laughed and went to my room.

Edward was sitting on the bed looking at his tux.

'What's wrong?' I said.

'Nothing.' He said.

I went to sit by him and he pulled me into his lap.

'She's growing up so fast.' He said.

'I know but a very fashionable person told me that it's going to be okay and she will still love us no matter what.' I said referring to Rosalie.

'In just a few months she could have a child move out live with Jacob.' Edward said.

'Now you know how my dad felt when he had to let me go and give me to you.' I said kissing him.

'That's different you were eighteen. Renesmee is seven years old and she's getting married.' Edward said.

'Well she was a surprise so she grew faster as a surprise.' I said. I didn't know what the hell I was talking about but at least Edward was calmer. I got up.

'Let's get ready.' I said. He got up and started to get ready.

When I was done I looked in the mirror. I had chosen the soft blue dress in the store. I chose my blue necklace, bracelet and earrings Alice gave me. I went in the closet and pulled out my blue heels. I turned around Edward was ready. He looked great in his gray tux and his grayish blackish shoes and his black tie. He pulled me into a hug.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' I replied and we went out front.

Rosalie rushed down the stairs.

'What's wrong Rose.' I said.

'Jacob.' She said and went to the cottage.

All the other vamps and the wolves and Charlie were ready and set to go.

'Bella.' Alice called.

I went upstairs and into her room. I almost cried when I saw my daughter. Her dress was beautiful dress and too much make-up on with her jewelry on.

'Hi mom.' She said 'How do I look.' She asked.

'You look amazing sweetie.' I said. I went to hug her but Alice stopped me.

'You can hug her after the wedding not now.' She said. 'I have to get ready.' She said and went out her room and probably in Rosalie's room.

Edward came through the door.

'All wolves are ready Jacob is ready.' He said.

'Were waiting on Alice.' I said.

'I know she can't take that long she's a pretty fast person.' He said winking at me. I blushed.

'Bella you have to go there almost ready.' Edward said again.

'Ok.' I said walked out the room.

**Renesmee's POV**

'You look great honey.' Dad said.

'Thanks dad.' I said back.

I was terrified. I sat down on the chair and breathed in and out.

'You'll be fine sweetheart.' Dad said.

'I'm scared.' I said.

'Don't worry sweetie. Its okay everybody goes through these feelings. Just calm down and you'll be fine. It's almost over.' Dad said.

I kept on breathing in and out and trying to calm down. Rachel, Zafrina and Aunt Alice came in.

'Nessie you look great.' Rachel said.

'Thanks Rach you look great too.' I said.

'Thanks Ness.' She said.

'Were almost ready guys.' Edward said. There was a knock at the door and Seth, Embry and Quil came in.

'Hey Ness.' Seth said.

'Hey Seth.' I said.

'Partner up maid of honor with Seth. Zafrina and Embry and Rachel with Quil.' Dad said.

I heard the music playing downstairs.

'Zafrina.' Dad said and she walked out with Embry. Couple seconds later Rachel and Quil went out.

'You ready.' Dad said and I nodded. We slowly walked out the door and down the stairs. When I reached the last step I saw all the people stood up and turned their heads to me.

Breathe Renesmee. I reminded myself. I closed and opened my eyes to see Jacob standing by the altar smiling his goofy grin. I smiled back and calmed down a little. I reached the altar and Jacob took my hand. I smiled and we turned sideways. Jasper was the priest for this special occasion. Everybody sat down and waited for Japer to say something.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony.' Jasper said.

Jasper turned to Jacob.

'Jacob William Black will you take Renesmee to be your wife to love and to hold from sickness through health from richer or poorer from better to worst.' Jasper said. Jacob looked into my eyes.

'I do.' He said and slid the ring unto my hand that Seth gave him.

Jasper turned to me.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you take Jacob to be your husband to love and to hold from sickness through health from richer or poorer from better to worst.' Jasper said. I looked at Jacob.

'I do.' I said and I slid the ring unto to his finger that Aunt Rose gave me.

'I now give to you Jacob and Renesmee Black. You may now kiss the bride.' Jasper said.

Jacob cupped my face and kissed me. It was passionate and sweet. Everybody got up and started cheering. I smiled and Jacob let go of my face. I turned around and we went down the aisle followed by all the brides' maids and groom's men. We went outside and were greeted with a lot of hugs and congratulations.

'Go change.' Alice said to Jacob and me.

We went upstairs and went to change for our honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everybody I hoped you like it please review. I will update very soon because the next chapter is my fav. part of this story.! Please please please review.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys sorry fro the late update but I was really busy with everything going on in my life so sorry. But I hope u llike it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

After we were changed we went downstairs and I hugged my entire family bye with all the wolves. Everyone. I got in the car that was pulled up the drive. I waved to everyone before we went. Jacob started the car and we were off.

'Where are we going Jake?' I asked.

'Somewhere.' He said.

'Oh come on I need something more than that.' I said.

'Nope sorry.' Jake said.

'Fine.' I said and sat back in my chair. Dad was right after the wedding I'd feel much better and calmer.

'Jake do you think I could have children.' I asked.

'I'm sure you can Ness, but I'm not sure. Have you talked to Carlisle as yet?' He said.

'No not yet I'll call him and ask as soon as we reach where ever were going.' I said.

'Alright. No need to be so emotional if he says no okay. Whatever happens you'll still have me and your family.' Jake said.

'I won't.' I said.

'Good.' Jake said and smiled.

Jacob stopped at the airport and went out the car and went to my side and opened the door.

'Mrs. Black.' He said holding out his hand. I took it and stepped out the car elegantly.

'Thank you Mr. Black. 'I said smiling.

He got out the suitcases from the back of the car.

'Come on.' He said and I followed him into the airport.

'Where are we going?' I said.

'Wait and see. It wouldn't be that far now.' He said.

We boarded the plane and were in Rio de Janeiro in hours.

'Are we staying here?' I asked.

'No were going on a boat to an island.' He said getting our bags.

We went on the boat and he got in the driver's seat and drove off. I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes. The water spraying on me, the breeze blowing my hair in front of my face. The boat stopped after couple of minutes and Jacob was shaking me. I got up.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Your dad gave me permission to go to Isle Esme. Esme said we could go.' Jacob said.

I ran off the boat and into the house. I stopped at the door. The house was huge and white everywhere. Like a mini version of the main house.

'Oh my God it's beautiful. 'I said.

Jacob came and put the suitcase by the door and closed it shut. He wrapped his arm around my waist from the back. I rested on his chest.

'My beautiful wife.' He said. I smiled. I was finally Jacob's and only Jacob's.

'You like that don't you.' I said.

'Yeah and you like it too.' He said.

'I never said I didn't.' I said giggling.

'You tired honey.' He asked.

'No not really why?'I said.

'You want to go to the beach for a while?' He asked.

'Sure. Let me just put on my swimsuit.' I said.

'You don't need to just wear your bra and panty. You're just going to burn daylight.' He said.

'Fine.' I said sighing.

He laughed and pulled me to the back door. He opened the screen door and pushed me out. I giggled.

'Come on hurry up. Don't be taking too long.' He said taking of his shirt then his pants and running to the water.

I slowly zipped down my dress and it dropped on the sand. I walked out to the water and dipped one toe in it. It was cold.

'Don't worry. It'll be fine once you stay with me.' Jacob said watching me.

I rested one foot in the water and then the next foot. I shivered. Damn this water was fucking cold. Jacob walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. All is heat radiated on me and I felt warm. He pulled me into the water and it wasn't cold any more. Even though I was colder than a human, and warmer than a vamp. We went in the water and swam around for hours. We saw all the tiny little fishes and the pretty reefs. I was always tangled in Jacob. It was uncomfortable but I still liked it. After about 3 hours we decided that it was getting late and we should go back in the house and take a bath and get ready to go to bed.

**Jacob's POV**

Renesmee and I just came back from the beach and we decided to go take a bath. So Renesmee went in to the bathroom and I followed her.

'What's wrong Jake?' She said realizing I came with her.

'Nothing wrong's I was just thinking we could take a shower together.' I said. A little spark came in your eye when I said it.

'That's a great idea.' She said.

She took off her clothes and turned to look at me. As soon as she turned to me my mouth fell open. She blushed deep red. I took off my shirt and unzipped my pants and then took off my boxers. We were both standing in front of each other fully naked as a happy married couple. She ran her hand up and down my abs. She dropped her hands and turned to the shower. I smiled and reached out to turn on the shower. She stepped in and then I stepped in after her. The water was warm against my skin. I grabbed a face towel and soaked in water then rubbed the soap in it. She held out her hand and I rubbed the towel against her hand and then the other hand. I rubbed the towel on her stomach and then bent down to her legs. Her knees started to give up on her and I laughed.

'I haven't even touched you yet.' I said laughing. I looked up to her and she blushing deep red.

'Open your legs.' I said. She hesitated at first then she opened her legs. She was soaking wet and it was not just the shower making her wet.

'You're wet.' I said putting my finger in her pussy.

She gasped and held on to the wall. I took my finger out and sucked her off my finger. She looked down at me with lust full eyes. I looked at the towel still in my hand and threw it on the floor. I slowly got up and grabbed her waist. I pulled her in the water and rinsed her off. I backed her up to the shower wall and pressed my dick against her thighs. She gasped and I pressed my lips against hers. She moved her hand to my neck and brought me closer to her. After a while the shower got foggy and she broke her apart to breath. I started kissing down her neck and back up over and over again. Her knees got weaker and she had to hold on to me for support.

'Jake I can't stand.' She murmured. I picked her up from under her knees and wrapped them around my waist. I turned the water in the shower off and stepped out the bathroom.

'Do you want to dry off first?' I asked her.

'No just please carry me to the bed.' She said.

I opened the door and went into the bedroom. I layed her on the bed and layed on top off her careful not to put all my weight on her. I kissed her and she let out a moan.

'Please Jacob.' She moaned.

'Well someone's inpatient.' I said smirking.

'Please Jacob I need you very badly.' She said.

I positioned myself on her clit and pushed in. She groaned and shut her eyes tight. I pulled out and waited for her to open her eyes back. She didn't

'Ness sweetie what's wrong?' I asked.

'It hurts.' She said her eyes still closed.

'Oh shit I'm so sorry I'll stop.' I said getting up. She pulled me back on top off her.

'Don't stop just go slow please. Or simple first just please don't stop.' She said.

'Ok just tell me it hurts ok I don't want you to get hurt.' I said.

She nodded. I moved my hand downwards and stuck my finger in her pussy. She started moaning and bucked her hips towards my finger making my finger go further into her. She moaned louder and she spread her pussy open more with her fingers. My eyes surely turned black at the sight off her fingering herself with my finger in her. I took my fingers out off her and positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her and came back out and continued the pace and movement. Her lips went straight to mine and I picked up my pace. I stared pushing into her harder and she screamed out my name over and over again. I picked up my pace again until she arched her back and screamed louder. She tightened around my dick and she spilled out all around me. Couple seconds later I followed right after her. I collapsed next to her and she was breathing hard. I smoothed her hair back and kissed her on her forehead.

'That was amazing.' She said.

'I agree.' I said.

'I love you so much Jacob.' She said.

'I love you too sweetheart. Now go to sleep I know you're tired.' I said and kissed her on her lip and I felt sleep take over her. Couple minutes later I flowed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys 1 more chapter left and I only have one review. Can you guys please review that would really make my day. I have a sequel coming up and if you guys dont review then that makes me think you dont like the story. Please please please review pretty pretty please thank u and I really hoped u liked it.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys this is the last chapter of this story hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

I woke up in Jacob's arm the next day. I turned around to find that it was 8:10. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I got in the shower and washed up. Sudden memories flooded back to last night in this same shower and in the bed. I blushed and hurried washed up. I got up and brushed my teeth, dressed and brushed my hair and put it up a pony tail. I came out the bathroom and found Jacob still sleeping. I quietly went downstairs and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I found a lot of eggs. I couldn't remember clearly but i/m sure mom told me something about this. I got out the eggs and made bacon and eggs. When the food was ready I put them on a plate and was ready to set them on the table. I turned around and saw Jacob standing in front of me. He took the plates from me and rested them on the table and lifted me up.

'Let me down Jacob.' I said laughing.

He sat down and rested me on his lap.

'Hey babe.' He said.

'Hi Jacob.' I said smiling at him.

'It smells great.' He said.

'Thanks.' I said kissing him.

He grabbed the plate that was on the opposite side of him and grabbed the fork and started eating. I tried to get out his lap to go and eat but he held on me tighter. I laughed.

'Jacob let me go.' I said hitting his arms. He took the fork he was eating from and put it to my mouth.

'Eat. I'm feeding you.' He said. I smiled and eat the eggs. After we were finished we washed our plates.

'So what do you want to do today?' He asked.

'Umm.. I'm not sure.' I said.

'Ok you want to go to the beach.' He said.

'Really.' I said.

'Sure why not. Go get ready.' He said smacking my ass.

I screamed and ran upstairs. I opened my suitcase and looked deep for a swimsuit. I found 2 skimpy bikinis. Is Alice serious? I picked out the one that was the biggest. It was pink with black pocka dots. I smelt Jacob come in.

'I like that one.' He said pointing at the black and yellow pocka dot one and also the smallest of all.

'Are you serious.' I said getting up to go change.

'Come on please put it on.' He begged he even pouted. I couldn't resist.

I sighed and picked up the black and yellow bikini.

'Yay!' He said. I got up again and went in the bathroom to change. When I was finished I looked in the mirror. Most of my boobs were hanging out. I turned around half off my ass was hanging out.

'Oh God what has Jacob done to me.' I said sighing and stepping out the bathroom. Jacob turned around and his mouth fell open. I blushed. I grabbed a yellow tank top and a short pants and put it on.

'Ready.' I said.

'Yeah.' He said snapping out of his trance.

I was hesitant at first but then Jacob threw me in the water. The water was warmer than last time but still cold.

'Jacob.' I screamed when he threw me in the water.

'Yes honey.' He said smiling.

'I'm going to kill you.' I screamed.

'You have to catch me first.' He said and went under the water.

I caught up to him and jumped on him. I got up and he followed right after,

'Caught you.' I said and stuck my tongue out. He walked up to me and pulled me toward him.

'I guess you did.' He said and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck. I pulled him closer to me. I felt his dick grow hard and I smiled against his lips.

'Oh my God Renesmee you're making me hard.' He said against my lips.

'Yeah well I'm wet and it's not because of the water.' I said.

'Oh yeah then what's making you wet.' He said seductively. It made wet even more.

'Oh God you do.' I said.

'I think about to come.' Jacob said.

'Me too.' I said.

He pulled my bikini bottom down and stuck his fingers in my pussy.

'Come for me baby.' He said.

That was all I needed I was on my way. After I was finished I rested my hand on his shoulder and he came in his pants. The sky was getting darker. I cant believe we had been out here for the whole day. Jacob picked me up bridal style and walked out the water. He swung me over his shoulder and ran inside.

'Jacob put me down.' I said.

'Not yet.' He said. He ran into the bedroom and threw me in the bed.

'Jake I'm wet.' I said.

'I'm wet too and we could make it even wet.' He said climbing un- top of me.

'No Jacob I have to go take a shower.' I said.

'Fine.' He said and got off of me.

I gave him a kiss and I made it deeper. He pulled away.

'Go before I change my mine and fuck you right now.' He said.

I smiled and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and took off my clothes. I let the water run all over my body. After I was finished I turned off the water and came out the bathroom. Jacob wasn't there, and then I smelt this wonderful scent. I hurried dress and went downstairs. I saw the cooked bacon and stuffed my mouth. When I looked down there was no more. I looked up at Jacob.

'What I like bacon.' I said.

I looked down at the plate and then Jacob and started pouting.

'You want more?' He asked.

'Yes please.' I said and sat on the table.

'What do you want with it?' He asked.

'Nothing.' I said. He looked at me funny.

'What?' I said. He just smiled and cooked more bacon.

He turned off the stove when he was finished and turned around. One hand had a full plate of bacon and the next a plate of pasta. I took the one with bacon and ate it all. Jacob wasn't even finished when I looked at him.

'Well you like bacon.' He said. I smiled.

'I didn't know I liked bacon so much.' I said.

When he was finally finished he went to take a bath. I got up from the table and sat on the couch. It was almost 1 o clock. When I woke up I was in the bed. Jacob was sleeping sound next to me. I was craving bacon again. I quietly got up from the bed and went to make me some bacon.

'What are you doing.' Jacob said from behind me. I turned around.

'I wanted bacon.' I said.

Jake sat on the chair with his face in his hands.

'If your sleepy you can go to bed you know.' I said flipping the bacon.

'I'll be fine.' He said.

'Okay.' I said and took the bacon out the pan and turned the pan off. I sat next to Jacob.

'Want.' I said pushing my bacon to him.

'No I'm pretty tired of bacon.' He said.

'Ok suit yourself.' I said and stuffed myself.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat down in the chair and rested my head in my hands and was about to fall asleep.

'You know if you're sleepy you can go back sleep. I'll be fine.' Ness said.

'I'll be fine.' I said.

'Okay.' She said.

I heard a plate rest on the table.

'Want.' She said. I wasn't sure what she was offering but I was sure as hell it was bacon.

'No I'm pretty tired of bacon.' I said.

My eyes started to fall. I got up and by then Ness was finished. I took her hand and brought her to the bedroom. I layed in bed and she crawled up next to me. I didn't hear anything after that I fell asleep. I suddenly awoke up to Renesmee straddling my leg.

'Ness what are you doing?' I asked.

'What I'm bored.' She said.

'Go to sleep.' I said.

'You really want to make me cry.' She said sobbing.

'Fine what do you want.' I said.

'Please can you have sex with me?" She asked and started pouting.

'Really Ness right now.' I said.

'Please Jakey.' She begged.

'Ness.' I said dragging out her name.

'Please.' She said again..

How can I deny that face when she was so damn sexy.

'Fine, but when you're hungry later on don't come to me I will be sleeping.' I said.

'Okay.' She said. I smiled at my wonderful wife.

* * *

><p>The past 2 weeks was an amazing week. We didn't have sex every night like some people.*cough cough* Rose and Emmett would but we enjoyed out honeymoon. We were heading home on our way to Forks. We were on a plane and Renesmee was sleeping. Mostly all she did was sleep and eat bacon(which was pretty weird) but I still loved her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked my story I will post a sequel soon I hope plz plz plz review I would really like that<strong>. **Thank u guys fro reading bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK I'm truly sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, well basically a year, but I have recently decided that I'm not doing a sequel anymore, I've decided to continue on to chapter 17 and on because I read over chapter 16 today and it doesn't seem finished. As I was saying instead of doing a sequel I'm going to do a epilogue :") Now back to where I left off :)**

!

Renesmee's POV

'Renesmee, Jacob.' Mom shouted as we got out the car.

'Mom.' I screamed running to her. I heard dad and Jacob laughing.

'Sweetie.' Mom said hugging me tightly.

'I missed you so much mommy.' I said.

'I missed you to sweetie, how was your honeymoon.' She asked.

'It was awesome.' I blushed.

'Jacob please keep those thoughts out of your head. It's my daughter your thinking about.' Dad said.

'Sorry.' Jacob said.

'Well hello Renesmee.' Dad said coming over to me.

'Hi dad.' I said hugging him.

'Jacob.' Mom said hugging him.

'Hey Bella.' Jacob said.

'I guess the honeymoon was awesome as well.' Mom said.

'Bella.' Edward said. I walked over to Jacob and he put his arm around my shoulder.

'Ness.' Alice shouted running towards me.

'Nessie I missed you so much.' Alice said hugging me.

'I missed you too.' I said wrapping my arms around her petite figure.

She squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to die.

'Alice.' I said.

'Don't ever leave me again.' She said squeezing me tighter.

'Alice I called again.

'Alice.' Jacob said prying her off of me.

'Your going to kill my wife.'' He said.

'I'm sorry.' She said and jumped on Jacob.

'I missed you too Jakey.' She said

'Ok Alice that's enough.' Jasper said prying Alice off of Jacob.

'Welcome back Renesmee.' Jasper said.

'Thanks Uncle Jasper.' I said.

'Welcome back Jacob.' Jasper said patting him on the back.

'Nessie.' Rose shouted.

'Hey Aunt Rose.' I said

'Hey sweetie.' She said.

'Mutt.' she said looking at Jacob.

'Nessie.' Emmett shouted running over to me and picking me up. He spinning me around and then let me down.

'Did you and Jacob get it on.' He said wiggling his eyebrows.

'Emmett.' Edward said.

'What?' He said shrugging.

'Renesmee. Jacob.' Esme said.

'Grandma.' I said hugging her.

'Hey sweetie.' She said.

'Hey Esme.' Jacob said hugging Esme

'Everybody has something they want to show you.' Carlisle said.

'Yay, get in your car and follow me.' Alice said jumping up and down. I swear that chick takes energy drinks.

'Let's go, let's , let's go.' She said pushing us towards our car.

'Sorry for her she's a bit excited.' Jasper said.

'A bit Uncle Jasper.' I said.

He just smiled.

Alice drove off and Jacob followed her. We reached to a path surrounded by bushes. It was 20 minutes away from Esme and Carlisle's house.

Alice got out of the car and we followed.

'Alice where are we.' I asked.

'Go down that path.' she said jumping up and down. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me along the path. When we reached the end of the path there was a gorgeous house standing in front of me.

"Oh My God, This is beautiful' I said.

'It's ours.' Jacob said looking at the house.

'Really.' I asked turning to him. He grabbed my hand.

'Yes Mrs. Black this house is all ours.' he said. I jumped on him and kissed him.

'I love you so much Jacob.' I said.

'I love you too Ness.' He said

'Are we going in.' I asked jumping up and down.

'Of course little Alice.' He said.

'Yay.' I said.

He just laughed at me. The house was huge like we could hold 10 children in there.

'Do you like it?' Alice said when we walked back to our car.

"I Love it.' I said hugging her.

'I knew you would.' She smiled.

Jacob had told me that everyone helped build the house while we were on our honeymoon. When we reached back to the my grandparents house I hugged everyone and thanked them, so did Jacob. It was getting late so we decided that Jacob and I were going to go back to OUR house and sleep. Did I mention that everything was in the house already? No? Well it is.

I rushed to the bathroom and puked up everything but nothing.

'Baby.' I heard Jacob called form our bedroom.

When I was done puking I answered him.

'I'm fine babe. Go back to bed.'' I said.

He walked in the bathroom and kneeled next to me.

'Babe why don't we pay a visit to Carlisle.' he said.

I nodded and started puking again. When I was sure I was done I layed on Jacob while he played with my hair. After laying down for a while I brushed my teeth and we got ready for the day We went back to Carlisle's house and told him about my sickness. he started asking us a bunch of questions. The one that really stuck to me was when he asked if I had my period. I actually did miss my period but I didn't think anything of it. He pulled out a stick and pulled me to the bathroom.

'Pee on the stick. It's a pregnancy test.' he said.

I nodded and went in the bathroom. The door opened and Jacob came in

'Why are you in here.' I asked.

'Babe you can pee in front of me. I've seen every inch of your body I don't mind.' He said.

I pulled down my pants and panties and peed on the stick. I whipped pulled up everything and placed the stick on the counter. We waited patiently for the results. After painfully waiting the results were in I picked up the stick and looked at it.

'Jacob.' I said.

'What does it say.' He asked.

'Positive.' I said

'Th.. that means.. that means your pregnant.' he said picking me up and hugging me.

I giggled and hugged him back.

'Oh my god your pregnant.' he said putting me down.

'Well you are babe.' He said and kissed me passionately.

There was a knock at the door and Jacob opened it.

'So...' Grandpa said.

I'm sure he could've heard us but I told him anyway.

'I'm pregnant.' I said.

'Congratulations baby girl.' he said hugging me

'Thanks grandpa.' I said.

'Congrats Jacob. You going to make a prefect father.' he said

'Thanks Carlisle.' Jacob said.

'When do you think we should tell mom and dad.' I asked grandpa.

'It's up to you two. Whenever you guys are ready you can tell them.' He said.

'Thanks grandpa.' I said hugging him.

'Your welcome.' He said.

I gave grandpa the pregnancy test and he threw it away. We made our way downstairs and to the living room. To our pleasure Alice was waiting for us. She had a big grin on her face and looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

'I'm going to an Aunt again.' Alice said.

I looked at her confused.

'No you're not.' I said.

'Don't play games with Renesmee I know your pregnant.' She said.

'Oh, I didn't mean that. Alice, I'm not your sister.' I said.

'That doesn't matter, I want to be an Aunt.' She said.

'OK listen Alice. I don't want mom and dad to find out. Matter fact tell no one. I want to wait a while before I tell. So please Alice tell no one.' I said holding her by the shoulders.

She nodded excitedly and skipped out the house. Jacob and I drove back to our house to discuss when we were telling everybody. We decided on 2 months in to my pregnancy. We were already 2 weeks in. Alice had better not tell anybody.

**1 month 2 weeks later **

OK guys I have something to tell everyone' I shouted.

'We have something to tell everyone.' Jacob corrected.

'Right.' I said smiling at him.

I was now 2 months into my pregnancy. I still had morning sickens but it was on some morning and not all. I wasn't craving weird things which were good. I had started showing just a bit, and I had to wear looser clothes to hide the fact I was pregnant. Everyone had a huge grin on there face. I sighed.

'Alice did you tell them?' I asked.

'No, I swear, they found out. In my defense it was hard not to. There's an extra heartbeat. There' now 3 instead of 2.' She said.

'Really.' I asked shocked.

Everybody nodded.

I sighed again.

'Well that ruins the surprise.' I said more to myself.

'Congratulations baby.' Mom said hugging me.

'Thanks mom.' I said hugging her.

Everybody hugged and congratulated Jacob and I.

Next we went to LA Push and told everyone. Seth wasn't there for some odd reason but Embry and Quil said it was fine.

Seth was my favorite wolf.

We stayed at La Push for a while catching up on things. After around 8 we left and went back home.

**Yayyyyyy, I was so excited to post this like I'm so sorry for leaving you guys for so long. This took so long to write but I'm so glad it is now up, don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but I PROMISE you guys I will post a next chapter and an epilogue when I can.**


End file.
